eclare
by mrs.genesischambers
Summary: this is going to be about clare and eli and their relationship...starts pretty quickly hope you like it im new to this so ...reviews please
1. your not interfearing

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY POINT OF VIEW3

INTERFEARANCE

I drove up to Clare's house in my hearse. Just as I arrived and got out of the car Clare was coming out to her front porch, eyes glittering.

"What are you doing here" Clare asked seeming surprised , well I surprise people. (More like frighten).

"Hello Eli how are you fine Clare thanks for asking" I said laughing.

Her blues spoke her true feelings she was laughing on the inside.

"Hiiiiii" she said sarcastically.

"I completely understand if you don't want to tell your mom how your feeling and-."

"Too late" she interjected….wait to late huh? She started walking down the front porch closing the distance between us so I could smell her lavender perfume.

"So you mean to say you read it to her" wow that's surprising I thought.

"Yea their inside my moms wants to know as much as me" she looked at the ground before proceeding. "Umm, thanks Eli" Clare said. She seemed nervous.

"Your welcome, but for what" I asked

"For helping me with my writing, for the advice, you made me feel like it was ok to speak my mind, and for everything else too" another step forward.

"So your saying my plan worked" I laughed.

"Could you be more smug" she said.

"Absolutely "I said and Clare giggled.

Another step.

CLARE EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

As I stepped closer to Eli I could smell his cologne of ocean surf as he once described. Funny if you think about it this dark mysterious yet charming guy that can pull off wearing all black with sharpie tipped nails cough and drives a hearse could smell like something called ocean surf. Yet on him it smelled just like him, dark and sweet. Definitely not something you would call ocean surf.

"Here, you might wanna borrow these. It's a noise cancellation if things where to get worst for your parent or if you ever want to ignore an English partner" he never took his eyes off me when he spoke I liked that.

"I wouldn't want to ignore you Eli" I said as I took the earphones.

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY POINT OF VIEW

Now is the time to kiss her, we are both so close and we are starring at each other. Come on Eli be a man and kiss her! I pulled her in and…

Wait for tomorrow for the rest…..

Hint: they have their first kiss and something goes wrong and Clare has to stay at Eli's house:]


	2. eli to the rescue

CLARE EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW

Our lips met and I never experienced feeling anything like this, not with anyone. What I felt was love. Eli made it feel so passionate, I could tell he cared. Then we let go of each other.

"I like you Clare, A LOT" he let out in a big breath. He sounded nervous.

"Eli I've liked you and like you since the day you ran over my glasses" I decided to sound the same. Nervous.

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY POINT OF VEIW

She was starring at me, but not like any of the other times. This time her blues were telling it all. She felt the same and it felt great to have this off my shoulders. I've been wanting to tell her this for weeks.

"I hope my parents didn't see that" she was blushing. "Then again whatever" she giggled.

"Hey you want to go to The Dot and get something to eat" please say yes!

"Yea sure I'm starving. I should go ask permission first, be right back" she ran back inside.

I started to think about us. I could see this was going to last. I can see Clare was going to change me on the inside. Wow I can't believe this is so epic me and Clare together. Clare was coming down the front porch head down. When she finally reached me I could see her face was flushed and she was about to cry.

"Oh gosh what's wrong Clare" I asked. She had a bag with her, looks like it was full of clothes.

"My parents…my mom asked my dad I think and now they are fighting again I cant take this anymore!" she was really upset. "I don't want to come home for tonight" she said.

"You could stay at my house for as long as you like" I suggested.

"Yea I was going to ask you that…what about your mom" Clare asked.

"Uh she and my dad aren't coming back home for a while" I assured her…so let's go" I said.

"Yea thanks Eli" I kissed her again and its like I could read her mind everything was rushing by I could tell she didn't want to come home for a long time. I took her hand and opened her door for her to get into morty. As I got into the hearse I grabbed Clare's hand and intertwined our fingers and kissed her lightly.

"Its going to be aright Clare you're with me now" I assured her.

"Eli everything is better with you, even now" the words that she spoke where serious, she meant every word. It was my job now to make sure Clare was happy at all times. As long as Clare was happy everything was great.

Next story hint: tomorrow they go to elis house …that's all im going to say


	3. im glad your here:

_**let me just say im super happy since this is my first story here and i never thought id even get reviews ..thanks to all of you:) please review even if you its bad comment. ill take it in a helpfull way.**_

**ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY POINT OF VIEW**

Down the street was The Dot.

"Do you want to take it to go?" I suggested.

"Yea I don't want to go in since my face is still pink from crying" said Clare.

I walked into the dot to find Sav and Adam ordering, I guess take out. I guess I could get Clare some chocolate I hear that helps. Ill get some food for later too. Next in line yelled the guy behind the counter? His name read Peter. This order was going to be a big one.

"Uh, yes could I get 1 big slice of chocolate cake, 2 cokes, 4 chocolate chunk cookies, and 2 orders of the "Lucky Spinner" well done no pickles with cheese and fries." That was the longest order I've ever said. I did well with the chocolate part.

"Wow ok that will be $10.09, oh and will that be all" peter said laughing.

"Yea here you go" I handed him the money.

"Damn Eli can't eat anymore" Adam said as he walks towards me.

"It's for Clare and me."

"Ah for the lovebirds, that's so sweet" Adam said in a rather girly voice. _Cough_. "Err I mean that cool of ya dude."

"Uh huh" Adam is weird sometimes. It's like he doesn't know what to say at moments.

"Hey man your order is done" Adam said after ten minutes. I grabbed the bag and said bye to Adam and headed to morty.

I got in the car to find that Clare was asleep. I could look at her all day. I leaned in close to her and kissed her on her forehead.

I knew things were bad for her right now. So the best I can do now was to at least make Clare feel loved and special. No stress about her parents, quiet.

In the mean while I turn on the radio to tune into the alternative rock of the day. Clare stayed asleep as I sang along to Iris by the goo goo dolls secretly to Clare.

~20 mins later~

As we were approaching my house this screamo song blasted causing Clare to wake up.

"Whhhhat time is it? Asked waking up and squinting.

"It's uh 8:86. I got the food from the dot" I said.

"Great I'm hungry…hey what song is this I kinda like it." Clare said what Clare-she likes heavy metal.

"its called not good enough for the truth by: escape the fate." More like me everyday.

"Sitting in this room for your Russian roulette, finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet" I sang and Clare giggled, at least there was a smile.

**CLARE EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

Eli's singing made me get goose bumps but in a good way, he's a great singer.

"Hey Eli has anyone ever told you that you sing great." I'm guessing that was a no considering the look on his face when I told him. Clearly stricken.

"No actually, I've never sang in front of no one, and I never paid attention to it myself" he said as we arrived to - oh my gosh his house was huge. It looked like the white house yet, better. Eli came around to my door then carried me to the front door like a bride. He set me down at the front door than kissed me. Kissing Eli was the best feeling ever. Each time was different but somehow better, two puzzle pieces that have been seeking each other for centuries. He lets go and has a smirk of happiness on his face. I loved it. We stepped into to the house then-

"So would you like to share a room with me, or you could just get the guest room" Eli asked.

Sharing a room with Eli would be nice, ill just make sure we don't go all the way. "That sounds nice." Was all I said. Eli led me up the stair case. Probably to his room.

"I think you'll find my room …interesting"

Somewhere in the house I heard a grandfather clock strike 9 O' clock.

"So do you like it" he said as we entered his room.

If anything could be more alike it would be Eli and his room. The walls were all black with Dead Hand posters covering almost ever inch of wall space. He even had a bookshelf filled with mostly books and huge stacks of CD's. Even his wood furniture was black, a king size bed and a computer desk both black. This was the coolest room I've ever seen. All black yet the brightest room to my eyes.

"Wow I love it, it's amazing" I said.

"Really you like it, that's great" he replied with a full smile this time. He grabbed my hand and gestured for me to sit on his black bed. I sat.

"I'm so happy you're here" said Eli.

"Would you like to prove that" I said tempting him. He did with another passionate kiss. Our lips moved as if on sync. This moment seemed to lat forever. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. When we both let go we somehow were laying on the bed with huge grins on our faces.

**i might not write tommorrow depends on how much i write tonight. so pray for me to have a clear head in writing tonight,:) and give ideas and ill give you a shout out:)**


	4. waking up

So ill like to start with thanking you for all the wonderful review. Now for the shout outs for you guys that gave ideas: caligurl46- Eli getting Clare pregnant I'm defiantly going to add that but that would have to be later in the story.:).

Chesy-Eli's past I will indeed add, I'll have to think of something really deep which will be added.

For the others that reviewed, I haven't forgotten about you, thanks I really appreciate it, leave more reviews and ideas because wow it puts a smile on my face. Enjoy

CHAPTER 4 CLARE EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

What the – where am I? I looked at the clock 11:31P.M. Am I dreaming – oh I'm in Eli's room. I tilted my head up a bit and – oh gosh he's shirtless on the computer!

I remember now. I thought it was all a dream. Last – well a couple hours ago at 9, we were kissing on the bed then I asked him to sing me asleep in his arms. Wow he sings wonderful. He sang Your guardian angel by: Red jumpsuit apparatus.

Eli made a sudden movement and I shut my eyes pretending to be still sleeping. Eli got up from the desk, walked over to me and brushed some hair out of my face. He was making circles on my temples with his thumb. Then I decided to wake up pretending like I was still half asleep and didn't know what was happening.

"Huh" I said dazedly.

"shhh, its ok its just me Eli" he said as he sat on the bed shirtless with his perfect body.

I got up a bit and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Clare its fine, go back to sleep" he's so sweet. I closed my eyes and felt him get into bed next to me.

THE NEXT DAY.

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY POINT OF VIEW

I woke up the next morning with Clare's laying on my chest. It's Saturday, where should I take Clare. I'd like to take her to Canada's Wonderland. Maybe I'll even go on a couple of rides. I wanted to surprise Clare, so I think I'll cook breakfast for here, my specialty chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and bacon. I finished about 30 minutes later. I went upstairs showered and got dressed.

CLARE EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

This time I woke up for real. I moved my hand searching for Eli, but he wasn't there. The air smelled delicious – Eli can cook? I headed downstairs and found Eli setting the table.

"Hey sunshine made you breakfast" said Eli raising his eyebrows. "I love your bed head" he took my hand leading me to the fine dining table.

"So what's the plan for today Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Well Mrs. Goldsworthy that is for me to know and for you to find out."

I wonder what he has planned.

"Dig in"

"Wow this taste great" said as I tasted the chocolate chip pancakes. More chocolate it's like he's reading my mind.

"I know, so how'd you sleep last night?"

"Perfect, had the most outradious dream, oh wait that was real."

"Yes last night was no twilight saga Clare." He said laughing. "If you think last night was fun well your in for a heck of a day today."


End file.
